Nos vemos en el camino
by Lil'Splash
Summary: Gabriella no sabía muy bien si se merecía lo que le estaba ocurriendo o si simplemente, ese era la vida que le había sido prevista. Lo único que sabía, era que su billete se quedaría ahí, por si un día... .Hints of Troyella & Troypay.


**Disclaimer:** HSM no me pertenece, ni el equipo de los Lakers.  
**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, aquí os dejo un pequeño OS sobre el cual llevó ya días trabajando. Espero que os gustará!

* * *

**Nos vemos en el camino**

**1/1**

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bri.

- Lo hago porque quiero -respondió Gabriella, cerrando el cofre de su coche-. En serio, para ya de preocuparte, que todo me irá bien.

- Eso espero -su madre se acercó y la abrazó lo más fuerte posible-. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Gabriella cerró sus brazos alrededor de Catalina, asegurándole que todo le iría de maravilla. Su último año de bachillerato venía de acabarse y ahora que tenía su diploma en mano, la morena había cogido la decisión de ir a por sus sueños. Su madre no era la única en haberse sorprendido por su deseo de no seguir sus estudios e irse a Los Ángeles para conseguir, algún día, a ser alguien en el mundo del canto; todos la veían brillando en sus estudios y cantando como simple pasión. Sin embargo, fiel a ella misma, no había dejado nada al azar. Todo estaba bien preparado para cuando llegara, se había inscrito en una de las mejores academias de arte y sobre todo, con los mejores profesores. Gabriella estaba íntimamente convencida que había nacido para esto, no para hacer cálculos hasta el final de sus días. Poco le importaba el precio para llegar a ello. Lo _quería_ y lo _tendría_.

**oxOxo**

**_Los Ángeles, Junio del 2008_**

Gabriella saludó de nuevo a su público, apretando el micrófono contra su pecho. Una vez más, había llenado la pequeña sala de teatro en la cual solía actuar desde un poco menos de un mes, presentando a su propio show. Diez años habían pasado desde aquel año en el cual se había ido lejos de su madre para intentar comenzar una nueva carrera aquí, en Los Ángeles, la tierra de las estrellas. Para ser muy sinceros, sus sueños no se habían realizado por completo. Era más, estaba bien lejos de haber grabado un disco que estuviera en el top 10 de las listas y ni siquiera había conseguido hacerse un nombre, mismo pequeñísimo, en el mundo de los musicales. Sólo había conseguido conseguir unos días de espectáculo en los cuales cantaba sus composiciones dos veces por semana frente a un pequeño público. Sabía que de todas formas, todos sus sueños no se iban a realizar de la forma en la cual ella había imaginado, pero de ahí a que no se realizaran, había un gran paso.

Si os preguntáis si ya le había pasado por la mente volver de donde provenía y volcarse sobre unos estudios científicos, como todos habían pensado que hubiera debido hacer, no os equivocáis del todo. Lo había pensado varias veces, pero por puro orgullo, nunca había aceptado aquella idea y había preferido continuar creyendo en lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, fuerza fue de constatar que nada iba como había previsto pero, que lo quisiera o no, _debería_ volver a Albuquerque.

Unas semanas antes, Gabriella había recibido una carta de East High, en la cual le anunciaban que todos los alumnos de la promoción del 2008 estaban cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de los diez años en memoria de aquellos años. En un primer tiempo, su respuesta fue un claro "sí", aunque al poco tiempo, dudó; volver allí significaría volver a verles a todos, ellos que seguramente habrían llegado a lo más alto en lo que deseaban y decirles que ella, Gabriella Móntez, de la cual todos hablaban como siendo un alumna prodigio que llegaría a ser lo que _ella quisiera_, vivía al día al día, contando cada céntimo que gastaba para estar segura de llegar al fin de mes. Pero posteriormente pensó que lo más probable fuera que volver a sus raíces no le haría ningún daño, al contrario; lo que más necesitaba era cambiarse las ideas.

Al salir del aeropuerto, Gabriella sintió un sentimiento de vacío enorme. Le hubiera gustado encontrarse con varios amigos esperándole, los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa enorme esbozada sobre sus bocas, pero al ver que estaba desesperadamente sola le invadió de una inmensa melancolía. Al coger su maleta, se fue fuera y entró en el primer taxi libre que encontró, con destino la casa de su madre.

Catalina no había cambiado para nada. Sus ojos seguían tan risueños como siempre y su cara continuaba expresando aquella ternura que la caracterizaba. Cuando vio a su hija, no pudo impedir las lágrimas caer ni el impulso de dirigirse hacia ella y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Tres días pasaron, durante los cuales Gabriella no hizo mucho más que dormir, hincharse de la comida de su madre y salir a dar vueltas para darse un poco de aire fresco. El día de la reunión había llegado y dos horas antes de deber presentarse, aún estaba acostada sobre su cama y en pijama; la verdad era que mientras más se acercaba el momento de deber enfrentarse a _todos_, el miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo. Buscando motivación hasta donde no la había, Gabriella encontró la fuerza de levantarse. Cogió de que ducharse y después de quedarse unos quince minutos bajo el agua templada, salió, una toalla enredada alrededor de su pecho y se sentó frente al mueble de peinar de su cuarto. Suspirando, quitó los pocos nudos que su pelo tenía y se los secó hasta dejarlos perfectamente lisos. Ya hacía tiempo que había decidido lo que ponerse y había optado por un pantalón blanco estrecho junto a una camisa de seda azul clara y unas sandalias de tacón. Aunque su ropa era simple pero veraniega, había preferido darle más importancias a las alhajas, por lo cual se había cogido un collar largo plateado y unos brazaletes dorados también. Finalmente, tras varios ensayos e intentando darse una opinión lo más objetiva que podía de su apariencia, decidió rápidamente rizarse las puntas del pelo y después se fue, viendo que ya iba tarde.

Gabriella sentía el estrés aumentar exponencialmente en ella, estrés que hasta la paralizaba un poco. Era capaz de enfrentarse a un público, pero ni siquiera presentarse a sus amigos de bachiller. A veces, se sentía realmente _estúpida_, pero sabía que no lo podía evitar. Gabriella no era una chica con mucho sentido común, razón por la cual las cosas más normales para ella eran de las más imposibles y las más imposibles, las más realistas.

Aparcó frente a la entrada de East High y salió de su coche. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y entró.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban totalmente vacios y silenciosos. Por unos segundos, se preguntó si, con su suerte habitual, no se había equivocado de fecha o de hora, aunque la multitud de coches fuera le habían parecido de lo más real. Entró un poco más y vio más lejos a una mujer sentada a una mesa, unas listas por completar frente a ella. Cuando se presentó, la dicha mujer le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

- Sí, ¿eres Gabriella, verdad?

- Sí -respondió ésta, asombrada-. ¿Cómo es que...?

- Soy María Reyes, no me extraña que no me reconozcas -se rió, aunque su risa sonaba forzada-. Era muy regordeta en mis años de bachillerato y estaba en el club de ciencias. No me atrevía a hablar, por culpa de mis complejos. Ya sabes, una chica gorda, pues no da ganas de hablar con ellas... Pero en fin, no creo que mi vida te interese tanto, ¿verdad? Suelo aburrir a la gente hablando tanto.

Gabriella simplemente le sonrió cortésmente, esperando que la chica no se diera cuenta de que, en efecto, su vida no le interesaba para nada. En realidad, creía recordarla; si su memoria no le hacía una mala jugada, le parecía acordarse de una chica gorda, llena de botones de acné cubriéndole la cara y que solía sentarse sola en clase en el fondo, siempre fijada sobre sus libros de ejercicios. María le devolvió su mirada, notó su nombre en la lista y le dejó entrar.

La reunión se pasaba en lo que un día fue una sala de espectáculos. Hoy, las sillas ya no estaban allí y lo que un día fue une escenario sólo hacía parte de sus recuerdos. Las paredes habían sido pintadas en un azul claro y estaban, para la ocasión, decoradas de numerosas fotografías y diversos recuerdos del año en el que todos habían terminado sus estudios.

En un primer momento, Gabriella andaba sin muy bien saber dónde ir, la pregunta si había sido una buena idea venir repitiéndose en su mente. Sin embargo, cuando vio a lo lejos a una melena castaña y a esos mismos ojos tan soñadores que desvelaban toda una faceta de artista, no pudo impedir sentir una cierta felicidad, sobre todo cuando la que era ahora una mujer hecha y derecha se había dirigido hacia ella y abrazado de todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No pensaba verte aquí! -reveló Kelsi, una amplia sonrisa sobre su cara-.

- La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sabía -se rió Gabriella, un poco pusilánime-. ¿Cuánta gente, no? No me acordaba de que fuéramos tantos.

- Sí, impresiona mucho. Muchos recuerdos sobre todo.

- Sí, desde luego que... ¡Taylor!

- ¡Dios mío, Gabriella!

La morena no había tardado en reconocer a la que había sido en aquellos años su mejor amiga. Seguía siendo tan inconfundible: la misma cara de pillín, las mismas gorduras que la envolvían, aunque los de su barriga eran algo más prominentes y Gabriella no tardón en comprender el por qué.

- ¿Por cuantos vamos ya?

- Serán los segundos y terceros -contestó con una inmensa sonrisa iluminándole la cara-. Estoy tan impaciente de que lleguen ya por fin...

- ¿Y felizmente casada, no? Señora...

- McKessie hasta la muerte. ¿Yo? ¿Cambiar mi apellido por Danforth? ¡Ni de broma!

- Así que, Chad...

- Sí, ¿extraño que sigamos juntos tras tantos años, verdad?

Continuaba esbozando esa misma expresión de felicidad y de ilusión que, sin quererlo, desmoralizó Gabriella. Por lo que comprendió al seguir la discusión que había empezado, Kelsi se había casado recientemente junto a un joven cinematógrafo, pese a varios largos años de noviazgo con Jason, quién también había aparecido para saludarles.

Todos parecían muy felices con sus vidas, cada uno contando con emoción dónde vivían, lo que ejercían. Cuando vino su turno, Gabriella intentó como pudo evitar el tema; sabía los comentarios que harían y la verdad era que no tenía ninguna gana de oírlos.

- Bueno, tengo mi propio show y sigo en Los Ángeles.

- ¿Los Ángeles? -interrumpió Jason- ¿No es allí donde trabaja Troy?

- Sí, para los _Lakers_ -respondió Taylor.

La mirada de la mulata se paró un rato en Gabriella pero rápido las desvió. Ésta se quedó inmuta; ¿cómo era posible que estuviera en la misma ciudad que él y que nunca le haya visto? Cierto, Los Ángeles era una ciudad enorme. Pero no cruzarse en casi diez años relevaba del imposible.

Varios minutos volvieron a pasar, durante los cuales Zeke y Martha se incorporaron. Zeke seguía tan risueño y tan fanático de su pastelería como siempre y Martha mostraba un cuerpo de escándalo, comparado a lo que fue en su adolescencia, además, para ellos también la vida parecía haberles sonreído: Zeke trabajaba en continuo en una gran pastelería artesanal mientras Martha había conseguido un puesto como bailarina y viajaba en todo el país.

- Bueno, ¿y Chad? -se inquirió Gabriella-. No se le ve...

- Oh, debe de estar por aquí cerca, supongo.

- Hablando del rey de Roma -dijo Zeke antes de reírse-, ¡por la puerta asoma!

- Y ni siquiera solo, mirad quien viene con él -terminó Jason.

Sin poder controlarlo, Gabriella sintió un enorme pinchazo en el interior de su estómago. No por Chad, quién seguía con los mismos pelos de siempre, aunque algo más disciplinados, y contando los mismos chistes que sólo le hacían gracia a el mismo, sino por su acompañante. Extrañamente, lo único que le vino al espíritu cuando le vio fue la noche en el que le conoció, en aquel campamiento de Navidad. Aún se acordaba de la sensación de magnificencia al verle, su sonrisa cautivadora y su par de ojos azul oceánico. Troy seguía siendo tan esplendido como siempre -a creer que los años les favorecía a todos-, aunque se dio cuenta de algo más musculoso que a los dieciocho, probablemente por las largas jornadas de deporte. Sin embargo, por mucha felicidad y aturdimiento que le causó volver a verle, sintió sobre todo mucha vergüenza. Para irse a Los Ángeles, le había abandonado por completo, dándole una escusa estúpida para convencerle de dejar su relación. Sabía pertinazmente que le había causado mucho daño, pero Gabriella supuso que, ya que diez años habían pasado, lo más lógico fuera que ya se hubiera _olvidado_ de lo pasado, pues nunca estuvo segura de ello.

- Bueno, parece que estamos todos aquí -soltó Kelsi.

- Casi todos -cortó Troy-. Faltan Sharpay y Ryan.

- Sí, pero no se les ve... -continuó Taylor-. Bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué soy la única en tener hijos?

- No, tengo una niña -respondió Martha, la emoción enrojeciendo sus pómulos-. Creo que tengo una foto conmigo...

Sacó de su bolso un monedero en el cual encontró la foto de una niña mulata -quién, según les había dicho la madre, se llamaba Sofía- y ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al comprender que Zeke era el padre.

A cada uno tocándole su turno, fue después Taylor quién sacó la foto de su primer hijo, mostrándola a todos.

- ... y se llama Morgan.

- Qué nombra tan bonito -dijo Gabriella, sincera.

- Dale las gracias a la madre, porque por el padre...

- ¡Chad Junior me parece muy bonito! -se ofendió el padre-. No sé porque no quieres que los próximos se llamen así.

- _Primero_ porque serán chicas y _segundo_ porque para nada en el mundo querré llamarles así.

- ¡Pero si hace generaciones que los chicos de mi familia se llaman Chad! ¿Dónde está el mal?

- Habrá bien que romper esa regla estúpida un día, ¿no? Y además, por Dios, que Chad es un nombre feísimo. No, no, y no.

Pese a la escena de semi-discusión entre ambos, Gabriella sólo pudo ablandecerse al verles. Desde luego, ciertas cosas estaban hechas para no cambiar nunca y parecía ser que las peleas de Chad y Taylor hacían parte de ellas.

La tarde siguió prologándose y la verdad, Gabriella no se sentía cada vez más en su sitio. Para decirlo todo, se sentía realmente fuera de lugar, como si ellos fueran un universo aún unido en el cual ella ya no entraba y jugaba el papel de la intrusa.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la llegada ya casi inesperada de Sharpay y Ryan. El año el que se fue de Albuquerque, ellos habían terminado por conseguir integrarse en su grupo, tras cambiar por completo de actitud, Ryan saliendo por fin de la sombra de su hermana, y ésa concediendo actuar de manera natural y dejando ver una faceta casi agradable de su persona. Sin embargo, lo que nunca se hubiera podido dudar, es que terminaran por ser _tan_ amigos con ellos. A ella también la saludaron, Ryan tan cordial como siempre y Sharpay de una manera demasiado tierna para ser realmente ella. La miró de refilón y hasta su apariencia la chocó; no que hubiese cambiado _radicalmente_, su melena ondulada y de un rubio ahora casi castaño claro siempre presente, su cuerpo esbelto aún ahí y llevando aún su habitual ropa de diseñador. Sin embargos, ella estaba vestida con tonos más sobrios - un simple tejano oscuro y una camiseta con un pequeño escote blanco y nacra - y sus joyas eran de las más discretas, siendo un collar plateado y unos simples pendientes brillantes. Gabriella estaba vestida de manera mucho menos casual y hasta parecía _brillar_ a su lado, aunque, pese a la simplicidad de Sharpay - que no paraba de sorprenderla - aún así, se sentía la más miserable.

- ¿Qué tal por Los Ángeles? -quiso saber la rubia-. Pensaba que estarías trabajando.

- Bueno, sí, normalmente, pero todos necesitamos vacaciones -mintió, aunque intentando ser lo más creíble posible-. Sabrás que la vida allí va a trescientos a la hora y bueno, pese a que en Albuquerque también vaya todo _muy_ deprisa... Aunque, no irá tan deprisa como la tuya.

Sharpay le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Desde luego que sí; si Troy se demarcaba de todos por haber conseguido entrar en los _Lakers_, Sharpay no se quedaba mucho más atrás, porque no sería la primera ni la última vez que Gabriella la viese posando por varias marcas bastante conocidas para revistas. A creer que _realmente todos_ habían conseguido a ser alguien, aparte ella.

Continuaron hablando unos minutitos, pero al cabo de un rato, Gabriella se percató de que, pese a que Sharpay siempre le sonreía y respondía cortésmente, su mirada siempre se quedaba fijada en otro punto que sobre su cara, como si hubiese alguien tras ella que intentara observar sutilmente.

Al cabo de otra media hora, Gabriella había hablado a casi todos sus viejos amigos, tardándose más o menos con ciertas personas. La única con la cual aún no había encontrado el coraje necesario para entretenerse había sido Troy. Sin embargo, metiendo su vergüenza de lado, se acercó a él cuando le vio solo, mayormente yendo a buscarse una bebida, y empezó a hablarle.

- No creía que íbamos a conseguir hablar esta tarde -se rió Troy.

- Ni yo. El ambiente está totalmente alocado aquí dentro.

- Sí, es mucha emoción reencontrarse todos de nuevo tras tanto tiempo de separación.

Gabriella asintió, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos sobre su vaso. No se había imaginado que volverle a hablarle a solas - si charlar con alguien en una sala repleta de adultos rodeándole se podía considerar como tal.

- Si, desde luego que fue mucho tiempo -concedió Gabriella-. Pero ya veo que _ a ti_ todo te a ido muy bien.

- Ha sido difícil para todos -le cortó con un tono acerbo y su mirada, hasta ahora risueña, se había vuelto más dura-. No te creas que hayamos llegado donde estamos ahora así, sin ningún esfuerzo.

- No era lo que pretendía. Sé que es difícil llegar a lo que deseamos.

Troy sólo tomó un sorbo de su bebida, pero no respondió nada. Gabriella pudó deducir, de la manera con la que le miraba y que le hablaba, que la herida que le había causado durante su último año de bachillerato estaba aún abierta.

La verdad, la forma en la que había decidido romper con él no había sido de la más diplomática. Muchos meses antes de que terminara el año escolar, la chica ya se había estado planeando lo que iba a poder ser de su futuro, pensado en que escuela ir y estudiar, buscando información para su nuevo hogar y sobre todo, como anunciarles a todos que se quería ir lejos de Nuevo Méjico. A sus todavía diecisiete años, Gabriella se sabía con la cabeza sobre los hombros, pero también perdidamente enamorada de Troy y la idea de mantener una relación a distancia nunca le había gustado; más jóven, se había mudado tantas veces de sitio sin remedio, haciéndose amigos que le habían prometido escribirle por lo menos una vez al mes y que finalmente, nada, y aquel dolor siendo tan fuerte, había preferido darle un corte zanjante a su relación con el baloncestista, por mucho que le costaría hacerlo. Aunque su plan de acción estaba muy claro en su cabeza, cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, Gabriella se había perdido por completo, dándole como simple excusa que su amor por él ya no era lo que había llegado a ser y que sentía la necesidad de "sólo ser amigos", aunque pronto, lo que había empezado como siendo una buena intención se terminó en una gran discusión tormentosa en la cual las injurias no tardaron en llegar. Probablemente por simple orgullo, nunca había aceptado disculparse oficialmente, mismo sabiendo que el chico le iba probablemente perdonar de inmediato.

- ¿Y qué queda de todo ese mundo de los musicales? -preguntó, intentando calmar la situación.

- Es pasado. Me sigue gustando cantar, pero sólo es una afición. Estoy demasiado en mi baloncesto para poder abandonarlo por cualquier otra cosa. Además, hoy en día, es demasiado difícil vivir con la música, tal y como se han puesto las cosas.

- Dímelo a mí. No debería de haberme ido...

- Pero te fuiste, hiciste lo que quisiste, nadie te obligó.

Troy seguía con ese mismo sutil tono de reproche en la voz. Percatándose de ello cada vez más, Gabriella se quedó atónita; el Troy que conocía jamás le hubiera culpado de lo que sea, sobre todo de manera tan fría y tan irónicamente.

Afortunadamente - o desafortunadamente, Gabriella no sabía muy bien - no pudieron continuar de hablarse, todos llegando y rodeándoles. De nuevo, sintió esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar y le dolió ver que Chad y Troy, por ejemplo, seguía tan cómplices, como siempre lo habían sido, lo que dejaba pensar que _ellos_ habían continuando viéndose, cuando Taylor no fue nunca capaz ni de enviarle un mensaje para su cumpleaños. Aunque, lo que le sintió como una verdadera patada en el culo, fue cuando _Sharpay_ preguntó por el hijo de Taylor, Morgan. Entonces, unas inmensas ganas de llorar comenzó a invadirla lentamente, dolorosamente, sin poder remediar a ello. Mismo _ellas_, quienes _nunca_ habían podido soportarse, parecían ser las mejores amigas del mundo y ella, Gabriella Móntez, quién siempre había parecido ser la chica amada por todos, tenía una sensación de soledad y abandono completo, como si se hubiera tratado de un complot montado tras su espalda para castigarle de haber sido tan egoísta y haber querido ir a por todas por realizar su sueño.

Sharpay se había dado cuenta del poco ánimo que tenía Gabriella, pese a que intentara disimularlo bajo falsas sonrisas y respuestas animadas, y no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, acordándose de su juventud, cuando ella tenía esa impresión, aunque siempre lo escondió bajo su papel de Princesa de Hielo.

Para ella también, su vida después del diploma había sido muy dura. Sharpay tenía la ilusión de seguir, ella también, en el mundo de la música, pero falló. Falta de sitio en las mejores escuelas de arte dramáticas, propuestas para pequeños personajes en televisión refutada y ninguna casa de disco había querido arriesgarse a contratarla, pese a su fortuna. Después de haber pasado dieciocho años brillando en todos los musicales en los cuales había participado, casi siempre como protagonista, su profesora hablando de mil maravillas sobre ella, había sentido como su mundo se había derrumbado bajos sus pies y no le había quedado más remedio que de continuar estudiando en la universidad para fotografía, otra de sus pasiones escondidas. Queriendo independizarse, tuvo la intención de cogerse un piso a solas, ocupándose ella misma de sus propios gastos. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y los problemas empezaron en llegar. Ahora es cuando, por puro milagro - y sobre todo por mucha suerte - Troy entraba en pista y tomaba una parte importante de su vida. Él también estaba estudiando en la universidad de Nuevo Méjico, aunque en una sección bien diferente. Durante el final de sus años de bachillerato, ambos habían empezado a llevarse bastante bien, pero cuando Gabriella se fue, todo el contacto que habían conseguido a establecer se fue al olvido. Pero cuando volvieron a coincidir y que Sharpay le contó todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, Troy, por pura piedad, le propuso de irse a vivir un rato con él, el tiempo que encontrara algo.

Sin embargo, lo que debía de ser un simple servicio para ayudar a una amiga, se transformó en un verdadero modo de vida, hasta tal punto que decidieron coger otro apartamento, algo más grande, para los dos y que, los meses pasando y la afinidad entre ambos creciendo, terminaron por empezar a salir juntos.

Desde ahora seis años, parecían haber conseguido una vida amorosa pausada, con sus momentos buenos y malos, como en toda pareja y sus vidas profesionales habían ido poco a poco desarrollándose. Troy, a quiénes unos ojeadores habían visto jugar, consiguió un sitio como jugar en el equipo de los _Lakers_ y Sharpay, notada por uno de sus profesores de fotografía, consiguió varias propuestas como modelo, hasta decidir que ese iba a ser su profesión.

Durante lo que quedó de la tarde, Sharpay consiguió coincidir de nuevo con la morena y hablar otro rato, más detenidamente. Cuando vino el momento de hablar de los amores, la chica de cabellos claros se percató de la sorpresa de su interlocutora al anunciarle su relación con el baloncestista.

- Así que, ¿Troy y tu, eh? -se rió, mismo que su risa era obviamente forzada-. ¡Quién me lo iba decir!

- Sí, Troy y yo. Sabes, las mejores cosas llegan así, inopinadamente.

- Eso veo... Pero, guau, nunca me habría imaginado de verdad que, bueno, vosotros dos... Os envidió -se sinceró Gabriella-, sobre todo a ti.

- Puede, pero te juro que mi vida no es sólo paz y tranquilidad. Sé que la vida de modelo puede parecer magnífica, porque, para que mentirse, viajar, conocer diariamente a nuevas personas lo es. Pero pasó mucho tiempo fuera de casa, lejos de _él_ -una sonrisa tierna se dibujó sobre sus labios, y la mirada de Gabriella se llenó de una tristeza disimulada- y bueno, no hago sólo eso, también estoy ahora tratando de sacar mi propio perfume. Toma.

Junto a esa última palabra, sacó de su saco un billete. Gabriella alzó las cejas y leyó el contenido; estaba escrito que se trataba de una agencia de cosméticos.

- Sé que buscan a nuevas caras desconocidas para ser la imagen de la marca. Sé que te inclinas más para la música, pero igual puede ser una bonita experiencia.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

- Gabriella, sé que es difícil para ti, mismo si no lo quieres admitir. Se te nota en la cara. De todas formas, si no te interesa, sólo tendrás que tirar el billete y ya está.

Gabriella, aún aturdida, le dio las gracias y guardó el billete en su bolsillo.

**oxOxo**

Cuando llegó a casa esa misma noche, Gabriella tuvo la sensación de haber vivido un verdadero sueño demasiado real. Sabía que todo había sido de verdad, que de verdad había visto a una Taylor embarazada, a una Kelsi casada, a Martha y Zeke juntos, a Troy y Sharpay como pareja y que ésa última le había propuesto trabajo. De un cierto punto de vista, se sentía realmente feliz de haber vuelto a verles y sobre todo de verles a todos tan felices. Pero de otro bien diferente, se sentía derrotada y hasta celosa. Todos, en su tiempo, no habían querido precipitarse, continuando sus rumbos de vida como debía de ser y ella, la cabeza llena de ilusiones, se había precipitado, hasta darse contra la pared.

Gabriella no sabía muy bien si se merecía lo que le estaba ocurriendo o si simplemente, ese era la vida que le había sido prevista. De lo qué aún no estaba muy segura, era si había sido nunca realmente capaz de empezar una nueva vida así, sola, desde un cero rotundo. Lo único de lo cual estaba perfectamente segura, era de que el billete que Sharpay le había entregado se quedaría ahí, en su monedero, por si un día...

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
